


Trust

by Kimmy



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Christian just has A Lot of issues, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fire, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, In a way, M/M, Maybe a bit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, not fully enemies, unwillingly so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Christian may trust Mason with his life, because that's what the gurdians are for. But his heart? That's not something he's ready to trust anyone with. Or is he?





	Trust

It was an accident. Christian had twisted ankle and was tired and his magic was getting a bit out of control because he had a cold and neither of them noticed until it was too late. 

“Do you trust me?”

He was woken up by Mason to a flaming inferno around them.

“With my life.”

That’s how he ended up cradled in Mason’s arms that night, carried out of the burning house. He tried not to focus on how good it felt, immediately insisting on being put down once they were safe, watching their home perish.

And considering most of Christian’s money ended up buying them this house, the old Ozera mansion belonging to Tasha and Dimitri, and housing their exclusive Moroi fight club, there was nothing left for them but move in to Mason’s tiny old flat he had before becoming Christian’s guardian and moving in with him. 

It was… awkward. Christian liked their previous arrangement mostly because, at the house, there was enough space for him to hide from Mason. But Mason’s place was just one room. It was one big room with kitchenette and a bathroom and nothing else.

There was nowhere for Christian to run, even if he could, with his broken ankle.It was… annoying. Even more so since it gave Mason a chance to be horribly…  _friendly_. Mason kept overly close to Christian since the start but now that the Moroi was subjected to it 24/7 it was… overwhelming.

“Need help with that?”

There it was again. Christian just wanted it to  _stop_. He hated being forced to have a guardian in the first place. He basically hissed at Mason when the dhampir asked to assist him with getting a bottle of blood due to his limp.

“Why. Would you do this?”

Mason took a step back at Christian’s annoyed expression, allowing the Moroi to quickly limp forward and grab his food himself. He did  _not_ need to be coddled.

“Whoa… I thought you trusted me?”

Trusted… What? Not the… It was unfair to use his words against him if they were spoken in peril. Christian was… tired. He didn’t look back at Mason, going to sit in the only armchair in the room, next to the drawn curtains. He was suffocating here. He needed to be out, away from this flat, away from Mason.

“Is it the rooming? Are you mildly claustrophobic or something? Do you need more privacy? Is there anything I can–”

“You can leave me alone!”

He didn’t mean to snap but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Sorry. Is everything alright?”

“No, it’s not. Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

“Caring!”

Mason looked like he was slapped in the face.

“Isn’t that what friends  _do_?”

Christian took a deep breath and averted his eyes.

“We aren’t friends. Stop… stop behaving like it. Stop pretending. You don’t need to act like you like me. Just… stand on the sidelines and do your thing.”

“You don’t believe I can just  _genuinely_  like you? I thought you trusted me.”

“Stop bringing  _that_  up, I was in danger!” Unable to take any more, Christian put his bottle down and limped past Mason to the door. The sun was setting. He didn’t care right now, he would be fine.

“So it’s not true?”

He didn’t turn around, opening the door and trying not to think about how hurt Mason sounded. It was just his mind playing tricks.  _Mason_  didn’t mean it.

“I would put my life in your hands, but not my heart”.

With that, he closed the door behind himself.


End file.
